Eternal Friendships
by Mellyness
Summary: 2 Arch Enemies start to find out that they have more in common than it seems. Including a friendship that will outlast all magic... HG/RW pairings. CHAPTER 1 OUT!!!


~~~~~Eternal Friendships~~~~~  
  
Hi! this is my first fanfic. So dont be too mean. All canon people, places etc.etc.etc belong to JK Rowling.   
Everything thing else is my own =).  
Summary: 2 arch enemies start to find out, in their 3rd year at Hogwarts. That they have more in common as it seems. Including a friendship that would outlast all magic.  
ps. sorry bout this works got deleted so i opted for wordpad til it comes back  
Enjoy! Reviews!  
Have Fun Reading.  
Melly =)  
  
  
~*~*~Chapter 1: In The Homes Of Harry And Draco~*~*~  
  
It was 3am in the morning, As Draco awoke in a cold sweat. He just had the worst dream he could imagine... One of his father's beating's. Draco jumped out of his bed silently, and walked over to the window. Where his empty owl cage was... And tried to recall the dream in his head...  
  
~The Start Of The Holidays... The Nightmare~  
He cried out in pain as the dagger went into his arm. Dragging upwards to his shoulder, and then out again.   
"Tell me boy... Where's my wand!!!!" An angry man yelled at the boy.  
Another shudder of pain went though the young boy's body again, as the dagger striked again... this time the other arm.  
"I never touched it father!!!" The boy screamed out with disgust at the mysterious vision of his father.  
"Well, until you do, you are stuck in this dungeon until you tell me!" Lucius Malfoy screamed at his son, Draco Malfoy. Lucious threw down the dagger in his hand, with landed with a 'clang' on the floor of the dank dungeon, and picked Draco up by his shirt, which was covered in blood for the multiple attacks with the dagger on his arms.  
"Well, I cannot, for the moment hurt you with magic, but I can still hurt you with my own hands." Lucius screamed at the lifeless form of his son. "You are going to be stuck in this dungeon until school starts, or until my wand is returned!" Lucius whispered hard into Draco's face and threw him across the room. Draco hit the damp hard wall of the dungeon with a 'thud'. Then Draco's lifeless body slid down onto the floor, leaving a trail of blood on the wall.  
Lucius gave a slight smirk, and a sigh, as if he was ammused with a new play-toy. Then stormed out of the room, locking the dungeon door and stomping up the stairs to the upper house. Leaving his son, in a puddle of his own blood, bearly breathing in the underground dungeon below....  
Draco shuddered at the thought of one of his father's beating's down in the dungeon. His main torturing room for Draco, and his monthly meating's of the Death Eater's. Draco lied down and started thinking of Harry. Harry was the one person who he truly wanted as his friend. And it was all his fault because he wasnt. He made sure, for the last two years, that Harry got the teasing of his life for everythingand anything Draco could think of. But this year, he was going to become friends with Harry. He was sure of it... This was Draco's last thought as he fell into a deep sleep. Dreaming of Hogwarts, and finally having Harry as his friend...  
  
  
Harry had just awoken at the same time as Draco in the same ammount of sweat. Harry just had his usual re-occuring dream of Cedric Diggory's death. He calmed himself down... As he looked around to where he was.. Harry couldnt see a thing... And soon fell back asleep thinking about how he would soon be back at Hogwarts...  
  
It was a storming day at 4 Privet Drive. As usual Uncle Vernon was busy at his drill company, leaving Aunt Petunia, his wife to make Dudley a nice, healthy, meal of bacon for breakfast.   
Harry has just awoken for the second time that day... But this time to Dudley's singing and Aunt Petunia's giggling at the sight of his little Dudley dancing around the kitchen. 'god i wish i knew a spell to become deaf, but still that beast Vernon would just kick me and yell at me to stop fooling around and get back to the housework around his precious house' Harry thought. He sighed as he tried to recall last night's dream and strectched upwards.. When he realised he was still in the closet, where he was thrown last night, by Uncle Vernon in his weekly fit of rage against Harry, his human punching bag, for forgetting to clean Dudley's room at least 7 times a week. Harry shuddered at the thought of Dudley's room: Food scrapings, dirty whale-sized clothing thrown in every direction possible, toy's broken and scattered throughout the room and the thought that he had to clean it every day, let alone do the house work, clean the dishes, make the bed's, do the washing, put grocerie's away.... the list went on and on and never stopped til every bit of work was done. And then he never got a break, because the work never ended.  
' 10 days to go... til Iget to board that beautiful red hogwarts express... and go back to where I really belong.. The wizardry world. Away from muggle familie's like the Dursleys!'   
"Harry!!! Get up now! You have work to do!! Go clean Dudley's room!!!" Came the unforgettable sqeaking voice of Aunt Petunia. Harry groaned in pain as he tried to reach for his glasses. As usual, every summer, stuck together with the famous sticky-tape. His whole entire body was in an immence ammount of pain from the beating he had gotten the night before...  
Harry slipped on his glasses and stood up in the closet. "Harry!!!!!! get out here now!!! And start Cleaning!!! We don't want what happened to you last night to happen again do we???" Aunt Petunia's voice droning on from the kitchen...  
"Im Comming Im Comming" Harry screamed back at her "You stupid wench..." he stated under his voice...  
And started another day of house cleaning for the Dursleys...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry this chapter is so short... Im gonna put a few more out this week to make up for it though... Please give me reviews! =)  
I hope you liked reading the first chapter.. 


End file.
